Pretty Girl
by DracoxAstoria
Summary: Songfic based on the song Pretty Girl by sugarcult! A Dramione one shot: Hermione is heart broken over ron...can Draco fill the void?


**Hello all! Well this is just a little Dramione one shot songfic:) Well, read on:P REVIEW:) Pleassseeee**

**~DracoxAstoria**

**DISCLAIMER: All Harry potter characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling! I get the plot and...yah thats it...**

**ALSO Pretty Girl is owned by Sugarcult...great band:)**

* * *

Pretty Girl

Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking through the halls, chatting about the year and how they would miss each other over the summer. As Harry left, trying to find Cho, Hermione and Ron stood awkwardly, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well, have a good summer 'Mione." And with that Ron left, leaving Hermione heart broken in front of the Great Hall; she ran, fast, trying to hold in the tears. But by the time she reached the lake everything she had been hiding erupted inside her, causing her to slump to the ground.

"Hermione," Ginny sat down next to her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

With a tear stained face she looked up and saw the red hair, which caused her to fall against Ginny, sobbing louder this time. "He'll never understand Gin… He'll never love me…"

"My brothers an idiot Hermione Don't give up hope..." In the distance they both saw Harry and Cho, holding hands, walking towards the other side of the lake, which cause Ginny to tense up. "We both have the same problem…" Ginny's voice was just a whisper, which was carried away with the wind as a single tear fell from her eye.

Later on that day Hermione was walking yet again from the Great Hall, away from where Ron and Lavender were making out. Trying to escape her own personal hell, deciding the library was the only place to escape.

"Stupid, idiotic boys..." _and that's what you get for falling again…You can never get him outta your head… _Not looking where she was going Hermione ran into someone, who was walking out of the library. "Oh, I'm sorry…" She stopped mid sentence and scowled. "Malfoy…" He finally looked down to see who had run into him and smirked.

"Granger," He spat stepping away from her as if she was a disease. "Can't you watch where you're going?"

"Malfoy, I don't need this tonight so for once can you get over yourself and just leave?" She asked, sighing, wishing she was in the safety of the library already. Noticing confusion in his eyes, Hermione slipped past and into the library. _Finally._

"Granger!" Malfoy ran after her, wondering why she was so down… she was usually so happy, always smiling. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Something in her eyes brought out another side in him...one that scared him more than the cruciatus curse, an actual feeling other then hate and cockiness.

"What Malfoy?" She sat there waiting for him to respond but he was so caught up yelling at himself in his mind that he just stood there like an oaf. "Have you finally lost it?" He seemed to come back to reality as she spoke again.

"Lost what?"

"Oh never mind, just let me go…_please._" Her voice was coated in agony as Draco let go of her but still followed. "What do you need Malfoy?"

"I…I…don't know…" Hermione turned around and noticed his eyes seemed softer, he seemed to actually care…about her.

"Draco…?" _She called me Draco, _he thought to himself. _It sounds nice…_

"Sorry, I think I'm not feeling well…" He turned around and walked towards the exit; before he reached it he turned around. "Goodnight…Hermione."

As soon as he left Hermione slumped to the ground, dumfounded by what had just happened.

"What in the name of Albus Dumbledore just happened?" She questioned herself, feeling as her heart beat finally slowed down. _He seemed to actually care for once…he didn't call me Granger… what's happening…? Why am I over reacting…I hate him…don't I? _

_It's the way that he's in your mind…_

Traveling down to the dungeons Draco was having nearly the same conversation with himself.

"Why do I care why Granger is crying? She's just a filthy…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the word anymore. _What's happening to me…? She's beautiful as usual…with bruises on her ego…_

"Ginny?" Hermione slipped into their room and touched her friend on her shoulder to see if she was asleep yet. "Guess you're asleep…" _You should be,_ she scolded herself, sitting down on her bed, covering her body with the thick blankets and slipping off into a dream, filled with one person, Draco Malfoy.

In the lower part of the castle, Draco stared at his sealing, trying to figure out what was going on. _Malfoy's don't care about other people's feelings._

"Yah and that's gotten you real far…" He muttered to himself, yet again trying to fall asleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face… sad, yet beautiful.

"What do you mean Malfoy seemed to care?" Ginny questioned her eyes full of confusion.

"He followed me and…he called me Hermione? Never once has he done that, Gin."

"Hmmm…" Thinking, Ginny paced in front of Hermione and looked over at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's time for breakfast so we'll go down and let's see if Draco notices you?"

Both of the Gryfindors traveled down to the Great Hall and were met by Harry and Ron right outside the doors.

"Oh hey guys…" Hermione said avoiding all eye contact with Ron. Ron seemed to be doing the same, also avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"Well, let's eat." Harry said trying to break the awkward silence. Looking to the right when they walked in Hermione was met with a pair of grey, blue eyes. She smiled at him before sitting down, noticing that he smirked back.

"Won won!" Lavender's high pitched squeal was heard throughout the whole school. "This is our last breakfast before we leave for summer." Hermione looked over at Ginny, who was making choking faces and smiled, silently munching on a piece of toast.

"He's staring…" Ginny whispered, nodding towards the Slytherin table. Hermione turned around and noticed how he smiled at her surprise. _He has such a nice smile,_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore made his way up to the center.

"I hope everyone has a nice summer, remember no magic! Now off you go! To the train!" And with that Hermione sighed, knowing that a dull summer was ahead of her. All 5 of them made their way to the trains.

"I'm gonna go find Cho and say goodbye. Find a compartment for us okay Ginny, Hermione? Harry asked, well practically told them. As soon as he was out of ear shot Ginny let out an agitated sigh.

"I really hate Cho…" Ginny and Hermione made their way to the train. As they rounded a corner Hermione was yanked back into a dark corner.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Draco? What are you…?" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

_It's the way he kisses you..._

_It's the way he makes you fall in love…_


End file.
